


Finais Felizes

by Lizzalizzie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzalizzie/pseuds/Lizzalizzie
Summary: *Também publicado no Spirit e Wattpad
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Kudos: 2





	Finais Felizes

**Author's Note:**

> *Também publicado no Spirit e Wattpad

Felix amava arte. Era do tipo que gostava de estudar um pouco de cada artista e era indiscutível que tinha duas preferências nesse mundo: Livros e atuação. 

Claro que quando escolheu cantar em um grupo e em um país quase que totalmente baseado na indústria de entretenimento musical não podia negar que também amava muito a música e a dança, sua vida tratava-se disso agora, afinal. 

Entretanto, aprendeu a amar livros, filmes e seriados ainda muito pequeno com seu pai na Austrália e apegar-se a isso, agora tão longe de casa e da família, trazia um sentimento nostálgico que o fazia sentir bem. 

Felix lia muito, lia antes e depois dos ensaios, lia indo para os music shows. Seus companheiros de grupo, muitas vezes, esqueciam-se de sua fisionomia durante o dia já que esta quase sempre estava coberta por uma capa colorida. 

O garoto, agora com os cabelos loiros, era um romântico incorrigível ainda conhecendo mais sobre si mesmo. Como saira jovem de seu país de origem e começara a treinar muito cedo, pouco tempo teve para se apaixonar ou pensar sobre como se sentia quando gostava de alguém. Então, agora, no auge de seus 20 anos, via-se perdido nesse pensamento sobre seu... Colega de grupo. 

Felix adorava ler Shakespeare, amava o romantismo incondicional, mas não se via representado ali, nem mesmo o tipo de sentimento que carregava. Há alguns anos conhecera um autor brasileiro, Machado de Assis. Ler seu pessimismo sobre o amor deixara o coração do pobre Felix em prantos sobre como talvez não importava o quanto quisesse algo, não pudesse ter... Simplesmente porque não tinha nascido para ser bem sucedido no amor, aquilo o assustava. 

Procurou e procurou nas páginas e, não importava o quanto lesse, não encontrava o que sentia por Hyunjin ali. Talvez porque fosse muito grande... Talvez porque seja há séculos atrá, seja hoje, encontrar casais não heterossexuais bem sucedidos na literatura publicada era um desafio. 

Isso assustava Felix porque o garoto tinha medo que o mundo que o entornava fosse tão preconceituoso e retrógrado quanto aquele que publicava os livros que tanto amava. 

Cansado de procurar entre os autores favoritos, decidiu recorrer às telas. Numa pesquisa rápida, Felix encontrou um seriado recente: The Umbrella Academy. 

Neste, havia uma história que chamou a atenção dos olhos curiosos: Klaus e Dave... dois homens. Na sinopse que encontrara não estava escrito o destino dos dois personagens... Precisaria assistir pra ter certeza... Mas tinha medo. 

E se, mesmo ali, mesmo numa história moderna, mesmo na tela do celular, encontrasse, mais uma vez, seus sentimentos destinados ao fracasso... 

Pois bem, decidiu correr o risco... 

Entre os episódios, a angústia em seu coração pesava a medida que nada dava a entender que as coisas resolveriam-se entre os dois. Na segunda temporada sentiu-se ainda pior... Ao ver aquele soco que Dave dara em Klaus sentiu medo que Hyunjin tivesse a mesma reação caso decidisse contar seus sentimentos. 

E se também sentisse desprezo?  
E se Hyunjin sentisse nojo de si assim como aquelas pessoas que viviam no século passado?  
Seria isso um risco? Será que conhecia tão pouco da pessoa por quem se apaixonara? Será que Machado de Assis estava certo quando falava que relações entre pessoas eram formadas apenas por interesses? Hyunjin mudaria consigo se descobrisse quem era? 

Tudo parecia mais complicado porque não era como se pudesse simplesmente seguir seu caminho ali, estava fadado a conviver com o outro por um longo tempo ou abandonar aquilo pelo que trabalhara muito para conseguir. 

Foi quando pensou... Seus amigos heterossexuais teriam esses mesmos problemas? Essas mesmas divagações? Correriam eles os mesmos riscos ? Ou o mundo no qual Felix vivia fora construído para ser injusto apenas com... alguns... para os que eram como ele? 

E foi assistindo ao fim da série que Felix, por fim, desabou...  
Por que o mundo parecia não querer que fosse feliz? Que pudesse amar? Por que somente sua tristeza era interessante a ser explorada? 

Não amava o mesmo amor, afinal? Não chorava as mesmas lágrimas? Seus olhos não brilhavam por Hyunjin tais quais os de um rapaz por uma mulher em um poema trovador qualquer? Não tinha as mesmas pretensões? Não queria tocá-lo? Não o admirava da mesma forma? Por que as histórias com personagens como ele não poderiam ter os mesmos finais felizes? 

Não notou quando a porta do quarto fora aberta. Hwang pareceu assustar-se com o choro incessante de Felix. 

\- Ei... - Correu até o garoto, ajoelhado a sua frente. Hyunjin tinha os olhos genuinamente preocupados e um toque gentil em seu rosto. - O que aconteceu? 

\- Por que eu não posso ser feliz como eles, Hyunjinnie? Por que eu não posso ter um final feliz também? 

Hyunjin estava genuinamente perdido. Olhou em volta buscando a resposta que Felix não parecia ter condições de dar. Na televisão, Klaus encarava o colar de Dave pego no episódio da primeira temporada. Por coincidência, Hyunjin era um grande fã da série... 

Pensou um pouco, olhou pra cena mais uma vez e teve uma ideia... Talvez? 

\- Felix... - Ergueu o queixo do rapaz um pouco mais velho que si - Você... também é como o Klaus ? 

\- Klaus não liga pra gêneros, certo? - Felix tremia, tinha muito medo de falar sobre aquilo, nem mesmo Chan sabia sobre. Mas Hyunjin parecia ter tanto cuidado com sua abordagem... De alguma forma, Lee sentia-se seguro ali. - Acho que não Hyung... Acho que só gosto de Dave's... Não vai me odiar por isso, vai ? 

\- Está tudo bem, Hyung - Hyunjin usou toda a sua força para acolhe-lo em seus braços ali. Não só porque sentia seu coração um pouco fraco por Felix de vez em quando, mas porque queria que alguém tivesse feito o mesmo por si quando descobrira sobre sua sexualidade. - Eu também... Gosto de Dave's... Mas... Não somente deles... Acho que não me importo se são Dave's ou não, só gosto... Entende? 

Felix sorriu e, pela primeira vez, sentiu-se confiante para falar sobre aquele assunto... Como talvez fosse sua única chance, aproveitou-a... Pro inferno com Machado de Assis, e aquela maldita romantização, faria seu próprio final feliz. 

\- Hyunjin... Você... Aceitaria ser o meu Dave ? 

O outro apenas sorriu... 

Não interessavam os contras daquela maldita indústria, ou como só se falava sobre o amor entre homens, mulheres ou não binários para explorar sua dor como se esse fosse o único caminho possível... Felix escolhera um final feliz e não se conformaria com nada menor que um.


End file.
